Unexpected  Gift
by demon scream
Summary: Kakashi receives an unexpected gift from an unexpected person. Short oneshot


Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto

Unexpected Gift

Hinata sat depressingly in a dark lite cafe. Today was her birthday she had just left her supposed birthday party at the Hyuuga compound. It wasn't much of a party. There was no music no laughter. It was a simple meal with her family who were all just as antisocial as her.

Just before she left the compound. Her uncle Kan had given her a last minute birthday present telling her to open it in private since the rest of the family were so old fashion.

She stared down at her present it was a limited edition signed _Icha Icha Sensual Desires Vol 1._ And if what the letter said is true she had the whole collection waiting for her in her room.

She smiled she had heard the rumors that the usually stern Kan-sama was a closet pervert. She had never really believed the rumors, but now she knew them to be true. She read the letter again. The books were her coming of age gift she could do with them as she pleased. They were worth thousands of ryos.

They were his legacy and he had chosen to pass them down to her. He never had any children and she felt honored that it was she who was chosen and not another. They had found out his wife was infertile, he had refused to take another wife as was customary.

Their past was a real love story. Their usually blank Hyuuga eyes would shine with love when their eyes meet. Hinata knew that all the Hyuugas secretly wished for such a relationship but knew as well it would be very rare for such a thing to happen. She sighed her frown returned full force.

"Why so glum Hinata-chan?" she eeped in surprise and looked up.

"Ano n nothing Kakashi-sensei." she replied with a timid voice.

"May I sit down?" She nodded at him glad to get some company.

"You look sad Hinata-chan anything I can do?"

"No but thank you for asking." she threw him a grateful smile. "Ano Kakashi-sensei what did you get for Christmas?" She turned red realizing how stupid her question sounded.

He raised an eyebrow then smiled at her. Scratching his head he thought about his gifts.

"Sakura gave me bandages and some medical creams. Sasuke gave me a glare. Naruto gave me some instant ramen. Thats about it."

"Ano II." she paused blushing and poking her fingers together in an old habit. "Willyouacceptagiftfromme?" she hurriedly asked in one breath.

He chuckled "Sure." was his reply.

She removed the book from her inner coat pocket and slid it across the table to him.

His eyes widened and he snatched the book up looking it over flipping through it his eyes widening more with every passing second. He finally looked up at her.

"Hinata-chan do you know what this is?" she nodded her head turning bright red.

"Do you know how much this costs?" again she nodded.

"Are you sure you want to give it to me?" she nodded again.

"Why?" She looked away from him her blush disappearing and her face turned seriouse.

"The book means a lot to me and I want someone who actually appreciates it to have it." she looked back at him it was his turn to nod. "Will you accept it?" she asked with a hopeful look.

He smiled and nodded his head again. She smiled back and opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted.

"Hinata-sama its time to go home." They both turned to the speaker.

"Hai Neji-niisan." She stood and went to his side.

"Kakashi-sensei." Neji nodded at Kakashi.

"Yo." was his reply.

"Goodbye Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said softly. He raised his hand

"Goodbye Hinata." he whispered, watching as she turned one last time and smiled at him.

He looked back at the book in his hands. 'Maybe today wasn't so bad after all' he thought as the image of Hinata appeared before him. The shy Hyuuga always managed to make his day brighter.

* * *

A/N Just a random thought that came to mind. I don't know what to call it maybe a fluffy little conversation thing. Oh well. I know December is still a few months away but I just had to post it or I would lose it. Tell me What you guys think. 


End file.
